


It's All in the Timing

by Joe_Reaves



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to talk Mac into something, providing you pick your moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in the Timing

Mac groaned and closed his eyes. Don Flack had many, many talents but if there was one thing he really excelled at - it was giving a blow job. Forcing his eyes back open Mack looked down, into Don's smiling eyes. And then Don took him all the way in and his eyes closed again. He dropped one hand to rest on Don's head as his lover took him right to the edge and then kept him there.

He moaned and tried to thrust into Don's mouth but the other man was holding him firmly. "God, please, Don!"

Don chuckled around his cock. He loved teasing Mac like this. The other man might be the boss when they were at work but at home he had him twisted around his little finger. He pulled back and blew a stream of cool air across the head. "Is there something you want, Mac?" He smirked. "I think now would be a good time to discuss Halloween."

"What?" Mac gasped, trying to gather enough brain cells to understand what his lover was talking about.

"Halloween. You're going to go to the precinct party this year, aren't you? With me. In costume." Don licked a stripe along Mac's cock again.

Mac whined and tried to get his cock back into Don's mouth. "Can we talk about this later? You're killing me here."

Don laughed. "No I think now is the perfect time to discuss it. Will you wear a costume to the party? I have the perfect one picked out for you." He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked again, teasing the slit with his tongue, and then pulled back again. "What do you say, Mac?"

Groaning, Mac let his head fall back against the wall. "Don!"

"Yes or no?" He lapped at the head, savouring the taste of the fluid leaking from Mac's swollen cock. "Well?"

Mac arched off the bed, following that teasing tongue as Don pulled back. "Yes! Yes I'll wear whatever the hell you want, just suck me!"

"You only had to ask," Don teased. Before Mac could reply he took him back in his mouth and sucked hard.

Mac screamed and came, his eyes rolling back into his head, and barely managing to stay upright as he came. As he relaxed, feeling like he was melting, he slid down the wall to sit in front of his lover. He groaned, remembering what he'd just agreed to. "You'd better not have hired a costume I'm going to hate," he grumbled.

Don chuckled and leaned over to kiss him slowly. "I promise you'll love it. You're going to be my mad scientist and I'm going to be your latest creation." He grinned. "You can go around cackling menacingly and I'll follow you saying 'yes, master'."

Mac shifted and smiled slowly. "Oh I like the sound of that. You'll have to practice saying that so that we can be sure you'll get it right. You can start now."

Don grinned back and straddled Mac's legs. "Yes, master. Anything you say, master."


End file.
